


Washed out Shadowhunter and other ficlets

by codenamepenguin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, HM500, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin
Summary: Chapter 20: I'll be home for Christmas (Alec only wants one present for christmas)HM 500 Prompt: present[This is a place to keep all my 500 word prompt ficlets from the Hunter's mood discord]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 141
Kudos: 167
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	1. Washed out shadowhunter [rule]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Kopyytko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/gifts).



> Chapter 1: Written for the 'Rule' prompt on the Hunter's moon discord, inspired by the brilliant fantasy works of brightasstars. Princess Kopyytko, hope this is something you enjoy reading.

Alec looked at his new boyfriend in bemusement. 'You sew? Like with needle and thread? Can't you just wave your arms around and adjust the length of my clothes.’

Magnus put the tape measure around his neck. 'I don't just wave my hands around. Those are spells, and every spell needs ingredients! Stop fidgeting, I am almost done.'

Alec sighed as he put his hands on his waist, and the warlock dropped to his knees. He blushed brightly when Magnus passed the tape around his hips and butt.

_Oh fuck!_

How can he be so calm and professional with his face level with his crotch!

‘Once I have these measurements’, Magnus explained, oblivious to his discomfort, 'I can spell any clothing that you have, or in this case, make your costume for Isabella's dress up party.'

_Crap!_

‘Mags, I don't um...’

'Everything alright?'

'Don't make it too bright, okay' he blurted out, feeling nervous as the warlock gave him a strange look.

The whole of the shadow world had plenty to say about their relationship, but it was one overheard comment that he couldn't scrub from his mind. He knew he needed to stop worrying about it. Magnus was who he was, and he was who he was.

But even now, he could hear the cancerous words in his head.

_Magnus is such a fabulous dresser, what does he see in that washed out shadowhunter?_

Alec closed his eyes as Magnus kissed his lips softly, 'honey, what’s wrong? I think I lost you there.'

He needed to get a grip. Magnus wasn't a shallow person. It was just his insecurities playing up, because Magnus was wonderful and amazing, and there were times he wondered what the warlock saw in him.

Two nights later, Alec barreled into the loft at top speed, dropping his bow, and jumping into the shower. 'I know! I know, I am late!'

‘Your sister just called’, Magnus told him through the door, as he hung his costume on the handle. 'She's waiting on you to cut the cake.'

Taking the quickest shower in his life, Alec hurried to dry himself off. He was so flustered that he didn't even react to his costume.

‘Ready!’ he yelled at Magnus so he could make the portal.

Of course, the man was resplendent in a shiny sparkly suit that fit him perfectly. Alec looked up at the gold paper crown on his head.

'What are you supposed to be?' Alec asked before looking down at his own dark clothes, accented with red collar and cuffs. Magnus handed him his bow and arrows, 'what am I supposed to be?'

'Well I am the king and you are my knight,' the warlock explained. 'Is this alright?’

Alec was incredibly touched that the man had found a way to incorporate his precious bow into the outfit. The red matched the fletching in his arrows.

‘You look so handsome darling,’ Magnus kissed his cheek. 'Did I do good?'

'Magnus, you totally rule.'


	2. Dating pool [dream]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy worries about her brother's love life. Prompt word is "dream"

Izzy ran up the roof access stairs, as fast as her dangerous stilettos would allow. When Alec was upset, he took to the skies, making every rooftop his private practice range.

Poor Alec.

She loved him so much and was always sensitive to his moods. She knew when he was happy, sad, hungry, angry, scared. And she knew that the sight of Clary and Jace kissing had shattered something inside him.

Her eldest brother was gay, even though he hadn't told her in so many words. It was his right to share this information when he was ready and she respected that, but oh, how she worried for him. She had absolutely no idea, he was still holding on so tightly to the dream of him and Jace being together.

She burst out on the roof, hoping he hadn't gone too far. She was just about to activate her sight rune, when she heard his voice.

They didn't talk, because they didn’t need words. Alec pulled her into his lap, and held her tightly to him. Within minutes, her blouse was soaked.

She didn't know where Alec learnt this crying silently shit from. When she cried, the whole world and their grandmother heard about it.

With a sigh, she stroked his hair trying to comfort him.

It's not like her brother could date a mundane. He would have to hide his whole world from his partner. He could try with another shadow hunter, but that wouldn’t be the life she would want for him. Alec would have to skulk around in alleys and motel rooms for a little privacy, fearing exposure and betrayal every step of the way. That left only the downworld in the dating pool, which was hardly any better than the first two. Only a very strong and powerful downworlder, could bear the burden of being with the person tipped to be the next head of the New York Institute.

'You'll find someone special,' she murmured kissing his forehead. ‘I promise, Alec.'

Five whatsapps pops came from her brother’s phone all in a row, making her jump. Izzy gave him a gentle look of curiosity when he made no attempt to check his screen.

‘It's probably, Magnus,’ he stammered, staring off at some point over her shoulder.

Oh?

Oh!

'I didn't know you text each other. When did this start?' she asked softly, not wanting him to clam up, as he tended to do, whenever the handsome warlock’s name was mentioned.

'He gives good advice,' Alec said defensively.

Izzy hid her smile in his shoulder. ‘Um, how about we call him and go for a walk? A little fresh air would be nice, don’t you think? And he has so much interesting conversation, perhaps he can ….’

But Alec shook his head looking at her desperately, ‘Can’t we stay like this for a few more minutes, please. You make me feel better.’

Izzy wrapped her arms around him. She really needed to get Magnus’ number for herself!


	3. A bad omen? [flight]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes horribly wrong. Prompt word "flight".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an attempt to get out my comfort zone. Today I am trying a little fantasy/action.

The words fight or flight took on new meaning when faced with 40 or so shax demons, all thirsting to take off one of your body parts.

Alec didn't even think.

The shadowhunter pirouetted around and immediately fled down an empty corridor, yelling into his earpiece that he needed an exit. Immediately, symbols glowed on the wall, not shadowhunter runes, but seelie marks.

This was the first joint mission between the five races, under his new cabinet. Even if it wasn't a success, he couldn't get himself killed. One, this might derail their fragile peace by decades if not by centuries, and two, his boyfriend would murder him!

The next symbol, a beautiful intricate rune took him directly to the elevator.

Crap, he needed to get out, not go up!

He bounced nervously on his toes as ridiculous elevator music played.

Another symbol, this time in the shape of a toothy vampire smile (Simon, oh for the love of god!) directed him to the roof access.

He waved in relief as over 20 fellow hunters were on the roof opposite.

Unfortunately, Alec didn’t see the demon at all.

The monster slammed into him, and they both tumbled off the side, in a tangle of arms and claws and screams.

In the meantime, Magnus was sitting in Luke's Land Rover in the street presumably there as back up, but what he really knew was an attempt to keep him out of the way.

He didn't know what made him look up.

Magnus screamed in denial, watching the man that he loved, fall. Someday Alexander would leave him, but not yet and not like this.

Magnus lost control of his magic and the flames of hell licked harmlessly around his frame, revealing his true nature to those around him. With all his might, he flung all his magic upwards.

_No no no. What had he done?_

This was exactly why the mission organizers had separated him from Alec. Magic that came from a place of emotion was powerful but unstable. It could lay waste to cities, and kill everything in its path.

Terrified, he fell to his knees.

'Look!' Clary cried, as she pointed up. A clear light came down from the heavens, racing like a comet towards Alec. Everyone shouted in wonder.

By the angel!

‘Please, please,’ Magnus begged in his mind, ‘I've never asked you for anything. Please God, take him if you must, but don't let him die by my magic!'

‘Holey Moley!’ Simon shrieked, jumping up and down in the shadows. ‘Alec has wings! Oh my ducking God! Is it okay that they are black? Isn't that like a bad omen?’

Alec crashed into the warlock with a loud omfh and they tumbled around, a demon of flame wrapped in the black wings of a hunter.

The whole crowd of assembled downworlders looking at them in fear, wondering what this could mean.

It was clear that their world would never be the same again.


	4. Marking kink [lie]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I asked you point blank, Magnus!' Prompt word "lie"

Magnus looked down at the empty space beside him. Alexander's side of the bed was wrinkle free, and he needed no special magic to know the man wasn’t sleeping on the couch outside, as he sometimes did when coming off a late patrol.

Magnus pushed back the blankets and padded into the kitchen for some water. He went to give Chairman a pat but the cat stared at him frostily, as if he knew exactly what he had done.

'Et tu, Brute?'

Just then, he felt a push on his wards. Catarina was trying to form a portal, but he didn't expect her to be dragging a reluctant shadowhunter behind her.

'So Alec here has some really strange questions about warlock magic,' she explained without preamble, 'I thought he should see an expert.’

'Wait!’ the two men shouted, even as she closed her portal behind her.

Alec glared at his boyfriend for a long moment, clearly fighting for the right words. ‘You lied to me! I asked you point blank and you said no! Are you insane?! You can't put spells on my body without permission!'

Magnus bowed his head.

'So aren't you going to say anything?!’ the shadowhunter yelled, waving his long arms in annoyance, 'it's just one spell, right?!'

Alex frantically pulled off his top and searched his skin, but it’s not like he knew what he was looking for. ‘Why Magnus? You could have asked!’

‘I didn't ask because I know you. You would have said no,’ Magnus choked out, ‘You wouldn't want to have extra protection that your other fellow hunters didn’t have.’

Alec turned red with anger. Of course he didn’t.

‘And I know this is important to you,’ Magnus shouted, ‘but your life, your safety is more important to me!’

Alec maneuvered them to the couch and Magnus gladly curled up in his lap, and put his arms around his neck.

'No more spells, okay? Not without my permission,’ Alec said quietly after a few minutes, gently caressing his arm.

‘But what if it's an emergency or you’re unconscious?

'I think you know that is fine,' Alex said lightly, trying not to start another fight. 'Can you show me?'

Oh.

Magnus waved his hands and the small cat eye mark glowed on Alec's left hip.

‘That's kinda nice, actually,’ Alec said shyly, 'I feel as though I belong to you. Huh? Do I ..do I have a marking kink?'

‘Maybe,’ Magnus said with a grin.

The man caressed the little mark with his thumb, 'switch the spell.'

‘What?’

‘I won't say no to a tracking spell,’ Alec explained, ‘Take off the protective spell and leave a tracking one. That way, you can always find me if you think there is trouble. Will you be alright with that?’

Magnus gave him a surprised smile.

‘Try not to worry so much, okay?’ Alec whispered, cupping his cheek, ‘I am a big bad shadowhunter.’

Magnus sputtered with laughter, as Alec drew him in for a make-up kiss.


	5. Creepy stalker [nail]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. Prompt word: "nail"

Jace slung his gym bag over his shoulder, completely oblivious to the fact that his brother wasn't following them out.

'You're staying late, again?' Izzy asked, with a hand on her hip.

Shit. He could never hide anything from her.

'Just want a little quiet,' he said truthfully, willing himself not to blush.

'You sure you're okay?' she asked in concern, coming in close to kiss him.

Alec watched from the window of the gym they owned, until his siblings were in their car and safely gone, before he began scrambling around the facility, switching off all the lights. He grabbed his cup of tea and hurried to stand at the corner window.

All the lights were on in the ballet studio opposite. The dancers worked even longer than they did. One dancer in particular.

Any second now.

Alec bit his lip anxiously as one minute passed by, and then another. Wasn't he coming tonight?

Just then, Magnus appeared in view and Alec's jaw dropped. Alec didn't know if it was only him, or if the head of the studio just looked amazing in whatever clothes he had on.

Alec sighed dreamily and pressed his nose to the glass with longing, as he admired the man's beautiful toned legs, in the colourful tights he was wearing. Even the wave in his hair was tipped in the same glorious bright blue!

Magnus was a walking wet dream.

Alec stared in awe as the man went through his warm up plies. Okay, today he was trying that complicated jump and spin routine again.

The first time Magnus had made the attempt, he had collapsed in a heap, and lay on his back for a good few minutes staring at the ceiling. Alec had been this close to calling an ambulance, but the dancer rolled over and crawled away.

‘Come on, come on,’ Alec chanted under his breath, as Magnus turned on the now familiar music. 'You can do it.'

Magnus leaped and landed, made the triple turn, extending his back leg to end the motion.

Shock registered on his face.

‘Yes!’ Alec hissed exuberantly. He nailed it! Alec clapped his fingers together as to make no noise. He stumbled back, when Magnus suddenly bowed in his direction.

_What?_

_Oh no oh no oh no._

Magnus put both his hands on his hips in annoyance.

In the meantime, Alec stood there flat footed in the darkness, mouth dry and heart beating a mile a minute. It was clear that Magnus could see him, and probably had been for the weeks he had been staring like a creepy stalker.

Magnus beckoned to him.

Alec thought he was relatively brave but he apparently was the biggest coward on the planet. Here it was, his crush was waving him to come, and he was hesitating.

He looked on anxiously as Magnus shook his head. The man picked up a mug from under a counter and proceeded to walk out of the studio, to join him.


	6. Six pounds [scale]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Six pounds. (What do you do, when you are six pounds overweight?) Prompt word: "scale"

Oh God.

Magnus knew the minute he wrangled his suitcase on the scale, it was going to tip over the limit.

The ticket agent gave him a sympathetic look. Magnus eagerly scanned her nametag.

'Mara, such a lovely name,’ he pleaded with his best charming voice, ‘We are going on our honeymoon. Can you make an exception this time?'

The woman smiled at the handsome man infront the counter, decked out to the nines but with a simple tee shirt under his stylish jacket, announcing that you should kiss the groom. Maybe if the case wasn't six pounds overweight, she would have let him go through.

'Everything alright?' a dark haired young man loomed over them, similarly dressed in a kiss the groom tee shirt.

'He has a small bag,’ Magnus pleaded, 'doesn't that count?'

'Sir, it doesn't work that way,' Mara tried to explain, noticing out of the corner of her eye that her friend Meg was inching closer and closer, clearly fascinated with the two men. Mara didn't blame her at all. Just because the men were gay, didn’t mean they couldn’t admire how beautiful they were. ‘I am sorry. You are going to have to take something out or put it in his bag.'

‘Oh, but it's a surprise!’ Magnus murmured anxiously. ‘I don’t want him to see.’

Alec took off his shades, 'Magnus, what is going on? I weighed these myself before we left the loft?! Alec took the bag and hefted it effortlessly with one hand, causing both women to sigh in delight.

‘I totally agree ladies,’ Magnus whispered, as he winked at them.

‘What?’ Alec looked up, clueless as usual to the affect he had on the female gender.

'How about I get you a large envelope?’ Meg suggested trying not to sound breathless, ‘and you can slip your surprise inside, and then you can transfer it to your husbands' luggage.’

‘Fantastic,’ Magnus exclaimed, ‘Alexander, don't peek!’

‘Just tell me when to close my eyes,’ he whispered lovingly, as he bent over to kiss him. He then helped him maneuver his case to the ground, so he could open it easily.

In the meantime, Magnus picked the largest envelope and opened his suitcase. Alec gasped and opened his arms wide to protect his love's privacy.

‘Magnus!’ he said in a strangled voice, as some of their sex toys and Magnus' frilly panties were on view, for everyone to see.

'What?’ Magnus said rhetorically, ‘This is not the surprise! You've seen all of these a million times. Close your eyes now, no peeking!’

Alec groaned in embarrassment, 'hurry, sweetpea.'

‘Okay, all done.’

The ladies helped get the suitcases on the scales, since Alec seemed too befuddled to move as yet.

‘That was a little embarrassing, Magnus.’

‘Well you go ahead and be embarrassed if you want,’ he said with a saucy grin, ‘I am far too freaking happy to be embarrassed!’

Meg and Mara waved, as the men proceeded hand and hand to their gate.


	7. Gentle giant [wings]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Alec wants some company) Prompt word: "wings"

Alec sat in the driver’s seat with a shell-shocked expression on his face. Who knew adopting a dog would entail this much effort and scrutiny?

He looked over at Matt in the passenger seat, a thirteen year old German shepherd and former security dog.

His interviewer had explained that most people wanted puppies to grow into, but elderly dogs still needed forever homes too. Alec just liked the idea that the dog was already trained to be honest. It’s not like he had a lot of free time on his hands, which he supposed was part of the reason he was still single and horny.

‘Get a dog’, Max had told him, ‘it is a great conversation starter.’

Alec turned the ignition on, glancing over to see if Matt was ready to go. ‘So, um I sorta lied to the shelter lady.’

‘Woof,’ Matt barked at him solemnly.

‘I do want company but like human company. Male company; kind, smart, funny. Sexy muscles would be nice, but it’s not a must,’ he admitted to the animal, patting his head gingerly, ‘but I am not going to abandon you or anything!’

‘Woof,’ Matt barked softly almost as if in understanding, and Alec smiled. He put the truck in reverse and then eased into the street. Matt looked out the window happily, his tail wagging.

Alec turned on the radio on low, and opened the windows to let the sunny breeze pour in. Matt started to bark furiously as they drove by the park, and Alec stared at him in alarm.

Oh.

‘I guess I would want to run too if I was in a cage so long,’ Alec said slowly, turning into the parking lot.

He carefully clipped the leash to Matt’s spanking new collar. ‘You have to stay with me, okay? No running after the lady doggies.’

‘Woof!’ Matt said in a reproachful tone, as though the idea had never entered his furry mind.

Alec took a careful step forward, nervous all of a sudden that this was a disaster waiting to happen. However, Matt matched him one careful step after the next until they were jogging.

The dog was in its glee, tongue hanging out as he ran by his new master’s side, when suddenly he wasn’t.

Matt flew down a short staircase as though he had wings. Alec went down in a heap, sliding and bumping along the hard stairs and then some mud, before coming to a halt before a pair of incredibly shiny shoes.

‘Oh no you don’t!’ the owner of the shoes said sternly, holding a well-groomed cat high up over his shoulder, out of reach. Matt however, seemed quite calm now and wagged his tail, smiling like a dufus at the amazingly attractive stranger.

‘Oh, a gentle giant,’ Magnus surmised, starting to relax as he held out a hand to help Alec, ‘and is your master a gentle giant too?’

‘Yeah, he is,’ Alec croaked, blushing like crazy.


	8. Gifts from the heart [joy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was new at this dating thing but even he knew, tokens of affection were a must. Prompt word: "joy"

Alec anxiously clutched his paper sack of pancake ingredients to his chest, as he stepped into Magnus’ private elevator.

He hoped the older man wouldn’t laugh. He was no better cook than Izzy.

But what do you buy for a rich warlock, who could summon anything he desired with a snap of his fingers and whirl of blue magic?

He was new at this dating thing but even he knew, tokens of affection were a must. He didn’t want Magnus to think he had no manners at all.

What the warlock didn’t know, was how he had gone from five private freak outs per day, to maybe one every day. He still didn’t know what such an amazing person like Magnus saw in him. When Magnus saw him, his whole face transformed into pure joy.

Magnus transformed him too.

With the other man, he was special Alec, he was brave Alec, he was loving Alec. Without him, he would return to just Alec. Everyday he was worried that the warlock would wake up, and realise what a simpleton he was.

Alec took a deep breath and peeked into the bag, hoping he hadn’t forgotten anything.

‘Gifts from the heart are a wonderful idea,’ Izzy assured him, as she helped him smuggle some cut strawberries and other ingredients, from the institute’s kitchens.

The elevator door opened and he walked out, immediately blushing as he tended to do, as his felt Magnus’ magic brush against his arms, and then swirl gently around his back and down between his legs. Jace said it felt like a light electric charge. Alec wondered if Magnus changed it for him, because it didn’t feel like that. It was more like a caress; a very sensual one at that.

He was too shy to ask. Suppose the answer was no, and he was just imagining things. He really would die of embarrassment.

However, he knew he wasn’t imagining the way the lighting softened, and the beguiling fragrance of Magnus’ special soaps in the air. Magnus did this to welcome him to the loft, and it never failed to make him smile so hard it hurt.

There was even some cheesy romantic music at one time but Alec made him stop that, ever since the occasion when he and Raphael had come over, needing Magnus for a mission. The poor vampire’s fangs came out as he hugged the wall, scowling at the music, wondering what fresh hell was this.

Alec was laughing quietly at the memory as Magnus opened the door, still in his pyjamas.

Perfect.

‘You brought groceries?’ the warlock inquired curiously, as he kissed his lips.

‘No…not groceries,’ Alec stammered, ‘ingredients to cook you breakfast.’

Magnus’ hand flew to his heart. ‘You want to cook for me?’

Alec nodded his head, unsure if Magnus was happy or not by his suggestion.

‘Can I come in?’ he pressed, as the warlock stood there gaping at him.

‘Of course, darling,’ he said softly, ‘please.’


	9. Cheater [forgot]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Magnus burns with jealously on Alec's birthday) Prompt word: "forgot"

[ ](https://ibb.co/FWcMRHb)

[Alec didn’t swagger.](https://ibb.co/FWcMRHb)

[

He was much too shy to do something like that, but ever since they had become intimate, Magnus had noticed small changes. Alec perhaps stood up a little straighter and smiled a bit warmer.Magnus wasn’t surprised that other people began to notice, but that was little comfort as Alec laughed with the cute coffee barista.

Cute _male_ coffee barista.

Magnus tried to shrug it off, but these little instances were getting more frequent, and it made him feel like shit.

And why today of all days?!

The only thing Alec said he wanted for his birthday was to spend the day with him, but Magnus was beginning to wonder.

Suddenly, he smelt smoke and he looked down at his hands.

_By Lilith!_

He stood up and sprinted out of the coffee shop, portalling to his loft just in time, before he lost control of his magic and burst into flames.

_Well fuck, this was embarrassing._

Thirty minutes and two whiskeys later, Alec had finally joined him on the couch.

‘What happened?!’ he asked breathlessly, ‘why didn’t you answer your phone?’

Magnus reached out for the whiskey bottle again and Alec grabbed his wrist, ‘Please. I can see you are upset.’

‘Can you?!’ Magnus sniffed.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Alec replied in a hurt voice.

‘Alexander, I….’

Was he really going to dump all his emotional baggage on Alec, on his birthday? His boyfriend just wasn’t aware of what he was doing. He wasn’t a cheater.

_You didn’t think Camille was one either._

‘Alexander,’ he said lacing their fingers together, ‘I didn’t like how you were talking with the man from the café.’

As he expected, Alec turned pale as a sheet. ‘What?!’

‘It upset me that you were leaning on the counter and laughing with him. You forgot I was sitting there, didn’t you?’

Now Alec turned red like a tomato.

He didn’t even notice Magnus was gone, until he returned to the table.

‘Magnus, I’m sorry,’ he stammered, ‘I…can explain.’

The warlock put a finger to his lips. ‘I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. It’s only natural to enjoy being admired, but you know what happened with me and Camille…’

‘Magnus!’ Alec exclaimed hotly. He was not actually comparing him with that witch, was he? ‘I would never…’

‘Alexander, don’t,’ Magnus interrupted firmly, ‘don’t make promises that you may not be able to keep. But if you wake up one day and decide a 400 year old warlock doesn’t do it for you, just tell me. Please. Don’t make me suffer.’

He paused to take a breath, ‘I would let you go if you wanted.’

Alec snorted as he brought Magnus’ hand to his mouth to kiss it. ‘Just so you know if the situation was reversed, I wouldn’t let you go. Not without a fight, and _that’s_ a promise!’

‘Darling, you are not supposed to give me presents on your birthday,’ Magnus smiled as Alec hugged him fiercely.

](https://ibb.co/FWcMRHb)


	10. Come home [distance]

If someone had told Magnus he would fall in love with a navy officer, who he wouldn’t see for months on end, he would have laughed in their face. He was not laughing this morning as he bounced on his toes, trying to get his first glimpse of Alexander, after three fucking months of deployment.

He sighed as he broke his wad of tissue paper in two, and handed it over to the man sobbing at his left. The entire dock was swarming with family and loved ones, all eager to embrace those returning home.

Some were clearly handling their emotions better than others.

‘It’s going to be okay,’ Magnus tried to comfort the stranger. ‘What’s your name?’

The man blew his nose. ‘Tom. Oh God, my makeup is a mess! I’m going to scare George. Yours is incredible!’

‘It is!’ a mature woman in a cheerful flower dressed agreed, checking her lipstick, ‘I don't know why I bother. My Bernard is blind as a bat to everything but his navigation instruments. What shade is that you are wearing, honey? It’s a nude, right?’

‘It’s called, ‘Lick, me sugar,’ Magnus replied, expertly using some wipes in his pocket to fix the other man’s makeup, applying some lip gloss to finish it off.

‘Thanks,’ Tom whispered gratefully, staring at the woman who seemed so composed.

‘Does it get any easier?’ the youth blurted out, ‘I never thought a long distance relationship could hurt so much.’

The motherly woman said nothing as she moved to Tom’s right, and folded him in a hug.

_Yeah, that said it all._

Magnus frowned when a group of officers suddenly surrounded them.

Was something wrong?

‘Good morning, Mrs. Hooper. This way, please.’

_Hooper?!_

OMFG, Hooper was the name of Alec’s commanding officer! Was he really standing here all this time, talking makeup with the captain’s wife?!

Hopefully Alexander would be amused by this story, later tonight.

‘These two young persons are with me,’ she said sweetly, as she hooked an arm around the trembling young man. Magnus hesitated, but Tom extended his elbow hopefully to him.

_Why not?_

Anything to see his Alec sooner.

‘It will be alright,’ Magnus muttered as Tom quaked all over as he climbed up the stairs.

Magnus gasped. He couldn’t believe how huge the deck of the ship was. How would he ever find Alexander?

Tom had better luck though, because he started pointing excitedly almost immediately. Mrs. Hooper held his outstretched hand and gently folded it to his chest. The men were still on duty and they could not be distracted.

This didn’t seem to bother Tom, as he stared dreamily at his love.

In the meantime, the captain came to kiss his wife.

‘Magnus? I know that name,’ the captain said as he looked around. ‘I think, that belongs to you.’

He looked where the man pointed, feeling himself tremble just as bad as Tom, when Alexander chivalrously removed his cap as he walked down the stairs.


	11. Alec wouldn't notice [scent]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11: Alec wouldn’t notice. (Magnus pokes around Alec’s bedroom) Prompt word: "scent"

[](https://ibb.co/jgnhB1q)

Magnus held his breath.

He could have just changed the wards of the institute so that he could pass through undetected, but that would mean weakening them, if only marginally.

Best to bend them around his body and pass through slowly.

He could have also come through the front door of course, but he wanted it to be a surprise. If anyone found him in Alec's room it wouldn't be an issue really. He was the shadowhunters' boyfriend after all.

He heard no sound of alarm wailing through the institute, so he let out the breath he was holding.

Good.

Hmmm...

Maybe he should do this again, but this time right into Alec’s office for a little afternoon delight!

He could just picture his face now.

Alec would be all surprised and flustered, if he just portalled into his office, dressed only in his bathrobe, open to the front. He would wear his long necklaces and all his rings, because oh how the man loved him bare, with just his jewelry on. Magnus just sighed, day dreaming about laying his boyfriend softly down on his desk, while they figured out the best way to have a “meeting”.

He was so busy with his fantasy, it took him a moment to register his boyfriend’s bedroom. Magnus looked around the bleak little room with a shudder of distaste. How could Alec live like this?!

With a wave of his hand he changed the color on the wall to a warm forest green, and created a huge floor to ceiling fake window, that would let Alec look out on some of the most iconic views of New York (from rooftops of course. He knew what his archer boy liked). Next, he changed the bedding to a warm rust red and finally lay down a soft black carpet by the bed.

He winced just imagining Alec’s reaction. He waved his hand to remove everything except the carpet. Hopefully, Alec wouldn’t mind something that would keep his feet warm. In the meantime, he put his gaily wrapped six-month anniversary present on the blanket, breathing deeply as a whiff of Alec's scent from his pillow, drifted pass him.

As a birthday gift for Alec, they had gone to Paris to shop for fragrances. Alec wanted to bolt immediately, but the ladies were so nice that he eventually relaxed, as they outlined the whole science behind selecting.

Magnus took in another deep breath. What a great choice! It just enhanced the natural human scent that was uniquely Alec. God, there must be some small scrap of fabric he could pilfer that Alec wouldn't notice!

He began rifling through the man's chest of drawers. A scarf perhaps?

'Magnus?' Alec called to him, as he opened the door, 'the ops centre detected your entrance. What on earth are you doing?'

Magnus gave him a sheepish look, dropping the shirt he had pressed blissfully to his face.


	12. The beast within [piano]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one sound can soothe his demon soul  
> Moodboard prompt: Piano


	13. World class painter [paint]

[](https://ibb.co/r7ZTJpM)

‘Mr. Bane,’ the museum curator said anxiously, ‘your limo is here.’

Thank God. He needed to get out of here and to some party. Thankfully, New York was the place to be if you wanted that.

‘Don’t worry,’ the curator assured him, dogging his steps, ‘your paintings will be safe. We are so happy you decided to loan them to the museum.’

The two men watched in astonishment as a security guard dragged a youth across their path and to the entrance. ‘I am tired of you homeless people trying to sneak in here. This is not a hotel!’

‘Get off me!’ the young man cried.

‘Hey!’ Magnus shouted.

The guard shook his head and gave the boy a push, sending him flying into the wall, ‘God, when last did you have a shower?!’

‘Are you insane?’ Magnus yelped as the young man slid down with a muffled groan. He couldn’t be older than twenty. ‘Get a doctor!’

‘No…,’ the boy pleaded, with tears in his eyes, ‘don’t come any closer. He’s right. I haven’t showered in …a while.’

Magnus patted his leg, ‘Don’t worry about it.’

He glared at the museum workers, and they scampered away to do his bidding.

‘So, you need a place to sleep? Yeah, it’s a little nippy out there,’ Magnus said conversationally, as he helped him stand.

‘I have a place to sleep!’ he replied fiercely, ‘I just wanted to see the paintings.’

‘Can’t you do that in the daylight hours?’

‘No, I can’t! It’s so crowded with people yapping, and take selfies,’ he snorted, ‘Sorry, sir. I am not accustomed to people talking to me.’

‘I was homeless once,’ Magnus confessed to put him at his ease.

‘Did you parents throw you out too?’

Oh, is that what happened.

‘So you like paintings?’ he asked, as he draped his coat around his shoulders. It was way too cold to be just in a jersey and jeans. ‘And it’s Magnus, not sir.’

The boy’s eyes lit up in excitement, ‘I’m Alec. Do you like paintings?! There’s a new collection that came just today!’

Oh really.

‘Look at this one!’ Alec cried, ‘look at how the artist used the white paint. The waves look like they are moving.’

Alec scampered to another painting, ‘I like it, but I don’t know why.’

‘It’s the composition,’ Magnus supplied, ‘the figures form a triangle and it guides the eye.’

‘Oh wow!’

Magnus had to speed walk to keep up with the young man as he searched for more triangles. This was a little surreal, viewing his collection like this in the dimly lit, empty museum, with this very enthusiastic admirer. He was like Alec once though; mesmerized by the work, skill and passion of the artists. He had gotten a bit jaded along the way of becoming a million dollar art collector.

‘I am going to be a world class painter someday,’ Alec announced proudly. ‘Do you want to see my sketchbook?’

‘Yes, I do. I really do.’


	14. The appropriate thing to say [grave]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The appropriate thing to say. (Alec worries about Magnus). A season 1 between the scenes story.
> 
> HM 500 Prompt word: "grave"

The head of the warlock section in the library bowed low as the portal opened, ‘your highness, thank you for coming.’

Magnus arched an eyebrow at him. He had told the warlock a million times not to call him that. ‘Of course. I didn’t understand your message though. There is a problem with a shadowhunter?’

‘He’s scaring my patrons!’ the librarian hissed, ‘Please, they say you have influence with them.’

Magnus followed the irate warlock to the great hall.

It would have been a comical sight under different circumstances. Alec, all self-conscious while trying to read a book, with about thirty or so downworlders lined up on the far wall opposite, regarding him with a mixture of suspicion and fear.

The man wasn’t even armed, but with those runes reminding them of their worse nightmares, he might as well have been.

‘Alexander?’

The young man looked up in surprise. ‘Hey…hi. I am umm…’

Magnus gestured at him to follow and Alec gathered his text in one hand, and a big bunch of white lilies in the other.

The warlock felt a spark of irritation and jealous. Were those for Lydia? The shadowhunter was going all out, apparently.

Whatever.

Fine.

He didn’t care.

They had bigger worries.

That maniac Valentine was running around out there, plotting something.

Magnus sat in a window nook, ‘You know if you have question about warlocks, you can still ask me? I know we are…having issues, but I don’t think I have ever pushed you away.’

Alec sat down too. ‘I know that but I just wanted to check something. I bought these for Ragnor but it’s what we do, mortals I mean.’

Oh

Funeral flowers.

Alec made to tentatively touch his shoulder, as if afraid that Magnus would pull away. ‘I am so sorry for your loss.’

Magnus didn’t know what to say. This was incredibly thoughtful considering how they were sniping at each other, these days.

‘Oh crud,’ Alec murmured turning red, ‘was that the appropriate thing to say?’

The shadowhunter opened the text on his lap. The man had been researching downworlder death rites.

‘Thank you, Alexander,’ Magnus said quietly as he took the flowers and closed the book. ‘This is fine. Thank you for thinking of us.’

‘Of course.’

Ragnor was one of Magnus’ oldest friends. He must be in so much pain. The urge to hold Magnus close almost overwhelmed him.

‘When is the funeral?’

Funerals were public, right? Anyone could go and show respect.

‘We don’t do funerals, not in the way mortals do. There isn’t a grave or anything like that,’ Magnus told him quietly, ‘but we do gather. I will put these on the table. You didn’t have to.’

They were both silent as they studied their feet.

This was the sort of gesture “more than friends” did, and they both knew it.

“Mag…”

“Let me make a portal for you back to the institute…”

Alec accepted this dismissal with a heavy heart.

He didn’t look back.


	15. Great at apologies part II [vow]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great at apologies part II. (Alec apologies again)  
> HM 500 Prompt word: "vow"

[](https://ibb.co/C6tYVpK)

It was close to dawn, when he handed over responsibilities to the next patrol. Alec was exhausted, but in any case, Magnus wouldn't be awake at this hour. 

He didn't even bother to shower or put away his weapons. He grabbed his please-forgive-me-I-am-a-moron orchid, and his apology letter from where he had hidden it, and hurried across to Magnus' place. He wanted everything in place before the warlock woke up. 

The worried and mortified shadowhunter could not believe that just one week after he and Magnus had spoken on his balcony, and vowed to have more open and frequent communication, he had gone off the rails again.

A part of Alec now understood that cliché about office romances. He couldn't imagine working with anyone but Magnus to solve this whole Valentine mess, but where did work stop and their relationship begin? They hadn't even been able to have a formal date as yet, dammit!

Alec sighed in misery.

The memory of Magnus' soft lips haunted him, but at this rate, he wondered if that one taste at the wedding was all that they would have. Despair settled into his heart, as he knelt infront Magnus' door and placed his orchid plant. 

The shadowhunter found cut flowers depressing, but the orchids in the shop caught his attention completely. They were so Magnus; breathtakingly beautiful and delicate, but complex and tenacious all at the same time. He opened the letter and added this compliment at the end. It was a good thing he had written this in advance, because he could barely string two words together. 

'I'm so sorry, Magnus,' he whispered as he rested his head on the door. 'You deserve better. I can be better.'

Magnus awoke slowly from his restless sleep, as he sensed something vibrating softly against his wards. 

The warlock scanned his perimeter magically, gasping in dismay that his friend was on his knees, slumped against his front door, fast asleep with a tiny flowerpot in his large hands. Only someone with a heart of stone, would not be moved by such a pathetic sight. 

Magnus hurried to the door, pulling on a robe. Magicking away his weapons and all the items inside, he lifted Alec under his arms to pull him to his feet. 'Alexander, it's me. What is it?'

The shadowhunter pitched forward and lay against his breast, ' -ame to apologise. Hmm nice chest.'

Magnus snorted softly, half dragging, half carrying him to the couch. 'Thanks.'

He placed a kiss on his forehead and smoothed his bushy hair back. It was clear the man had hurried here right after work. Alec grabbed his hand as he tried to move away. 

'It’s okay, Alexander,’ he reassured him. The man was barely lucid. They could talk later about their latest quarrel.

He was surprised when Alec scooted back to make room for him. 

The sun rose high in the sky but it couldn't wake them. They slept this time on the same couch, holding hands.


	16. No hope [weapon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16: No hope (Alec thinks about Magnus after their breakup)  
> HM 500 prompt word : weapon

Of course Jace wanted to know how the proposal dinner went. He was his brother, his parabati, and even in the midst of his personal problems, he still wanted to help.

He just couldn’t talk about this right now, and it was easy to nudge Jace out his office. Afterwards, he locked the door and let his body slide down the thick piece of wood.

He focused on his breathing. 

_In._

He couldn’t start crying again.

_Out._

He almost couldn’t stop the last time.

_In._

Did Magnus have his magic back yet?

_Out._

How could they make this work? Could they fool Asmodeus? Could Magnus permanently glamour his appearance? Shit, he would be willing to relocate to another realm, if only they could be together.

A tear meandered down his cheek as he bent his head.

They would never be able to outwit his father.

Alec had been injured many times in his duty as a shadowhunter. He has been poisoned, possessed and stabbed with a variety of weapons. But nothing could hurt as much as when he accepted that this was for real, and there was no hope.

Would he ever see Magnus again?

Well of course he would.

They were broken up, not dead.

He cringed inside wondering if the man would want to see him again. What if he just got up and walked away?

_In._

Maybe he should really get away for a while; away from Magnus. He needed time to build up his strength, his resistance to all of this; to fulfil his part of this horrible bargain.

_Out._

Another tear followed the first as the memory of Magnus begging him to stay surfaced in his mind.

_In._

How could he be so cruel?

_Out._

Couldn’t he have found some other way to gentle the blow?

 _In_.

And then all of their combined family and friends would start pestering them, at this, from their point of view, drastic decision.

_Out._

He curled up in a ball on the cold floor and sobbed.

He couldn’t do this.

It was too fucking much!

His phone beeped suddenly and he scrambled for it, wiping his eyes with his hands to clear his vision.

Magnus?

He didn’t care if the man was writing to yell at him. He would save it and read it over and over, just so that he would know that he wasn’t alone in his pain.

He fumbled the phone and it fell from his hands, but he could see the alert on the screen.

It was Magnus!

He had hoped but…

His heart started to thunder in his chest so hard, he thought he was going to be sick.

No one could hurt him now like how Magnus could, but after the events of today, he could take anything he threw at him.

He tapped the screen to activate the message.

‘I love you. Always.’

_Magnus left this chat._

Alec whimpered, curling his arms tightly around his body and wept.


	17. Mundane traditions [pumpkin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are invited to a Halloween party. HM 500 prompt word: pumpkin

[](https://ibb.co/5xjkQdZ)

When Alec flinched for like the third time, Magnus stopped walking. ‘Look, let me to do a portal right to Clary’s front door.’

Alec took in a deep breath, ‘Do mundane’s really enjoy this?’

The shadowhunter stared as a fully-grown man flapped across their path in a bat costume. ‘Do you enjoy this?!’

Magnus chuckled.

‘Well of course I have mixed feelings about Halloween, but yes I do enjoy it. I enjoy all the mundane traditions that encourage families, real and or created, to gather.’

‘Humph’, Alec said grumpily as he spied an entire family dressed as ghosts serenely walk by, each armed with a plastic bucket. One of the kiddie ghosts waved happily up at him.

Alec sighed at this reminder. He knew this was one of the holidays, which Clary and her mother most enjoyed.

‘I think I need a portal,’ Alec admitted. His shadowhunter training was mostly reflex. He wouldn’t want to stick a seraph blade in some poor unsuspecting human, dressed as a giant spider or whatever.

They ducked into an alley and in no time at all, they were outside Jace and Clary’s apartment.

A tall man dressed in a werewolf mask opened the door.

Alec pressed his lips together in annoyance.

‘What?’ Luke deadpanned, ‘I think it’s funny. Come in.’

Magnus looked around happily at the mix of guests, grinning at Simon in his vampire costume and shaking his head at Raphael, who was scowling down at the pumpkin he was trying to carve.

Alec looked a little lost as he saw Clary chatting to some partygoers. Magnus squeezed his hand. It would probably take years if ever, for his husband to forgive himself for the hand he played in her mother’s death. He knew he still had nightmares about it.

‘Alec, do something about your brother,’ Luke noticing his guilty gaze, ‘Jace is supposed to be roasting the pumpkin seeds for us, not eating it!’

_Aha! A mission!_

Alec eyes lit up as he surveyed the kitchen where his brother was decked out in an apron, hard at work, as guests lined up, wanting freshly roasted pumpkin seeds.

‘On it,’ he replied, kissing Magnus’ cheek as he walked away.

Magnus thanked Luke with a nod when Clary, beautifully dressed as a fairy, came to hug him.

‘Oh my God, I love it!’ she cried out as she took a few seconds to figure out his costume. ‘Oh it’s Dr. Strange from the Avengers.’

‘The man has style,’ the warlock winked at her, and she giggled in agreement.

She then bounced on her toes, searching for her brother in law in the crowd. Her face fell in disappointment. Alec wasn’t in costume.

‘Oh, he took it off,’ Magnus explained to her. Alec donned an apron and then put back on his outfit. ‘He’s my cape!’

The woman burst out laughing which caught Alec’s eye. He waved a spatula at her in greeting, as he turned to sample the latest batch of seeds.


	18. Darker times [violin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18: Darker times (Alec wonders about his new boyfriend’s past) Warning for implied non-consent. AU Human fic, modern day setting

[](https://ibb.co/Dgtt3Cf)

Magnus was a powerful successful business executive. He was funny and the life of a party but sometimes, he would get this pensive look in his eyes, and Alec knew he was remembering darker times. Magnus wasn’t always this wealthy.

Alec squeezed his fingers supportively and Magnus smiled at him.

They hadn’t been together long, but Alec thought it was completely adorable how such an important man like Magnus, loved to walk hand in hand in the streets, eat hot dogs and people watch on the subway. It was a good thing too, or they would have never met that day when he was having a meltdown regarding some of his lab experiments, and was pushing his bankcard instead of his metro card into the machine.

They reached the top of the stairs and Magnus pulled him down to the subway.

Oh no.

Their favourite busker wasn’t there.

Again!

Simon wasn’t a fantastic violinist, but he played cheerful compositions that made even the most stuffy accountant sway a little, while waiting on the platform.

‘Should we call the police?’ Alec said worriedly as he pushed up his glasses with one finger.

Magnus shook his head. He knew a thing or two about living on the streets. ‘I don’t think that would be particularly useful, darling.’

Alec started to get nervous when the man led him to a darker part of the station. ‘Mags?’

Magnus waved to a young man that they sometimes saw with Simon.

Oh good.

‘Hi,’ Magnus said kindly, ‘Raphael, right? We were looking for Simon.’

The young man regarded them with a hostile look. ‘He is not here.’

‘Is he okay?’ Alec asked. ‘We haven’t seen him in a while.’

Raphael looked suspiciously down at their joined hands.

‘We don’t do things like that!’ he replied stonily, ‘we are not for sale!’

‘Of course not,’ Magnus agreed softly, while Alec mentally scratched his head.

His face turned fire engine red as he realized what Raphael thought.

‘Well! I don’t believe you!’ Raphael blustered, looking nervously from left to right, searching for an escape from these tall intimidating men. Well the one with the glittery makeup at least, not really the nerd in glasses and five pens in his breast pocket.

‘Here, take my card,’ Magnus said scribbling some instructions on the back before handing it over, ‘you see that convenience shop there. You can ask for anything to eat or drink.’

Magnus put the card on the railing, but the other man sniffed in disdain as he stared at the ceiling.

Alec didn’t understand why Magnus didn’t just offer them a job in the mail room of his company. They seemed like good kids. His boyfriend had kissed him when he suggested it, but shook his head. Magnus knew better than him it would seem. Alec didn’t think the boys would be so distrustful.

‘Simon knows us,’ Alec pleaded, ‘please tell him we asked for him.’

They knew Raphael was staring at their backs as they left


	19. First Christmas [forest]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Magnus plans a romantic getaway)

[](https://ibb.co/tqZHdnm)

Alec peered through the windscreen as snow pelted down. The visibility was awful.

‘Um, Magnus,’ he said, ‘why aren’t we using a portal?’

The warlock winced as he felt the tires slide a bit on the icy road. ’The drive is supposed to be part of the experience.’

‘Look out!’ Alec cried as a deer bounded in their path.

Fortunately, Magnus remembered just in time not to mash his breaks, as he veered into the next lane to avoid the animal.

He looked over at his shadowhunter boyfriend. Alec had a death grip on the dashboard and his eyes were closed. He didn’t do well with mundane forms of transport.

‘Magnus, I am begging you,’ he muttered.

Alec was right. This was dangerous. ‘Keep your eyes closed, okay?’

The shadowhunter nodded as a familiar glow of a portal shone behind his eyelids. Too late, he regretted not keeping them open. The portal must have been huge to accommodate the car.

‘Oh wow!’ Alec breathed as took in the snowy solitary landscape, with the nearby homey cabin nestled in the trees just beyond. It was easy to imagine they were the only people in the whole world. He leaned over to kiss Magnus excitedly. He then shook his head, as Magnus scurried around to open the passenger door.

Giggling like teenagers, they held hands as they plodded through the snow, eager to be inside in the warmth.

‘Merlin’s underpants!’ Magnus shouted in dismay, as they stepped into the ice-cold, dark cabin. ‘What the heck?’

He waved his hands and immediately a fire started in the fireplace and all the lights and appliances turned on.

Having a warlock boyfriend was amazing!

Magnus grumbled under his breath but Alec heard him.

‘It is very romantic, Magnus,’ he assured him, dusting some snow from his mohawk. ‘And you know I love everywhere you take me.’

‘It’s just that it’s our first Christmas together and I wanted to make it special,’ he said anxiously, magicking their suitcases and all their supplies inside. Alec watched in fascination as Magnus focused on their conversation, while their foodstuffs floated into the cupboards and fridges, as if they had a mind of their own.

Alec took his hand, ‘look if we were in New York, I would either be on patrol or in the institute drinking some dubious eggnog.’

‘But what about the dance?’ Magnus said in a small voice.

Alec snorted in disgust, ‘I don’t want to go to any stupid party, where you are not welcome!’

Magnus blushed, warmed by the fierceness of the man’s love for him.

‘Besides, its all for show,’ Alec said sadly, ‘I think our parents just like parading the four of us around to the Clave.’

Magnus squeezed his hand supportively. ‘Well I don’t like eggnog myself, but can I interest you in some hot cocoa, maybe with a dash of whiskey?’

Alec smiled, as he pulled the man closer so that now Magnus’ head lay on his heart, ‘It sounds perfect.’


	20. I will be home [present]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec only wants one present for Christmas. [mini video]


End file.
